


Upside Down

by fallingskys



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingskys/pseuds/fallingskys
Summary: “Don’t say anything else, just stay.”





	Upside Down

You’d had the tiniest bit of insecurity, okay a lot of it, since your last relationships had ended up in utter disasters. They were never your fault and deep down you were completely aware of that but sometimes you still felt guilt or worried that your relationship with Ace might end exactly the same.

The first time you’d said “I love you” to one another, his reaction was the most adorable and heart warming experience you’d had. When you’d asked him why he loved you, he’d replied simply at first, kissing you on your head with, “You’re you toots, that’s enough to make anyone fall in love.”

Soon you’d ask him at random and he’d almost always have an answer prepared but his on the spot responses had always been a personal favorite of yours, always managing to make you laugh.

You’d been lazing around on the couch, head and half of your body leaning over the edge so that you could see an upside down version of your boyfriend standing in the kitchen, well the bottom half of him at least.

“I like your shoes,” You commented, laughing.

“Glad you’re happy with them, swiped them from the Gorillaz studio the other day,” He replying with a grin, causing you to almost fall off of the couch and onto your head.

“Ace!” You answered immediately, a mix of scolding, disbelief, and teasing in your voice.

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. Your reactions are always worth sayin those kinds of things,” He answers, setting his plate against the counter, and leaning against the doorframe while he watched you.

“That is so fraudulent of you! I’m ashamed!” You say, feigning shock and disappointment the best you could from your upside down position.

You heard him chuckle and before you knew it, he was on his knees in front of you, smiling down at you.

“Quite the position you gots yourself in huh?” He said as you dug your feet into the couch, so that you could attempt to swat him away.

“I’ll have you know I could sit back up at anytime. I’m just….enjoying where I am here,” You told him.

“Yeah? So that means that you could come kiss me anytime if you wanted to right?” He asks, malicious grin on his face as he put his face so close to yours that you could almost reach him, but if you tried to, you’d off the couch onto the wooden floor.

“Definitely,” You’d answered, not willing up to give into him yet.

You’d both stared at each other as you both smiled, meeting each other’s eyes, as you attempted to fake a glare. His slight laughter every time you did so breaking your feigned annoyance and setting you both back to the beginning.

“Please, kiss me! I give in, my white flag would be waving if I didn’t want to hit my head,” You say.

You start reaching your arms to him, knowing that he’ll help you from the precarious position you’d manage to get yourself into and, most likely, would keep you from hitting your head on the ground.

He’d smiled and pushed you up so that you were sitting on the couch upright and he was leaning slightly above you. You took the opportunity to reach up and peck his lips quickly.

“Freedom!” You exclaimed, happily, arms held up in triumph.

“What are ya free from exactly?” He asks, sitting next to you.

“From your torture, of course!” You answer, scooting so that you were sitting next to him.

You swung your right leg over his left, leaning your head against him as Ace wrapped an arm around you. You yawned causing him to do the same and smiled. You sat like that, staring into space for a little while he spoke.

“I love you, you know that right?” He asked.

“I love you too. Why do you love me though?” You ask, eyes closed as you listen to his words.

“Well you’re the first person I ever met who actually gave me a chance before calling me a thug or something. You’re so amazing and everyday I get to wake up to you, never thought I’d be that lucky before. Always figured I was due for a life all myself since I was with the gang, didn’t really think I had a chance with someone like you. You mean so much to me sweets and I can’t begin to explain-” He started to say, the fact that he loved you unconditionally finally clicking for the first time.

“Don’t say anything else, just stay. That’s all I could ever ask for from you, that would be enough,” You tell him and you feel him silently nod as he swears to himself that he won’t ever leave you, unless you want him to but you never did.


End file.
